Do or Don't
by pigtailsbowsxsandos
Summary: Finn's cousin is getting married. Finn's the best man. But...who is he taking as his date?  Finchel with a side of Klaine and a bit of drama, as always    Takes place after Funeral. Partially canon


"Finn! Mail's here!" Kurt shouted from the kitchen, clutching a pile of letters and magazines before spilling them onto the table. He rifled through them, hoping for the latest issue of Vogue, when he stumbled upon a white envelope addressed to Finn. "There's something for you!"

From the living room, Finn's ear perked up. "Me? I never get mail…" he mused aloud.

"I know," Kurt chuckled. "But this is definitely for you, a one Mr. Finn Hudson."

Finn came into the kitchen and picked the letter out of Kurt's outstretched hand. He flipped it over and opened it, sliding the neat blue and white invitation inside into his fingers. "It's a wedding," he replied simply.

"A wedding? Ooh! Who? When? Where?" Kurt fired off questions excitedly, desperately trying to sneak a peek at the invite, but Finn was too tall for him to see anything.

"My cousin. Andy. We were really close when we were younger. I see him every once in a while. He's a great guy. I can't believe he's getting…married." The word felt strange in Finn's mouth. Marriage. Married. Marriage. Married. Finn was a few years younger than Andy, four to be exact, but they had grown up together as if they were the same age. But now Andy was getting married? Wow.

"You're going, right? Please tell me you're going." Kurt would never let him miss out on such an occasion. Especially an excuse to wear a suit.

"Well, of course. Why wouldn't I go?" Finn put the invitation down and flipped open his cell phone. "Hi, hey Andy. Yeah, just got it! Congratulations, man! Yeah, yes. Totally excited. Can't wait." Finn paused. "What? Me? Of…of course! I would be honored. Yeah, thanks, thanks a lot, bud. I can't wait! Yeah, I'll let everyone know, too. Okay, talk to you soon. Okay, bye."

Kurt was staring, waiting for Finn to explain the cryptic conversation.

"He wants me to be his best man," Finn stated. A smirk was pulling at his lips, as if he was unsure how to react, but desperately wanted to smile.

"Finn! Oh, that is just fantastic!" Kurt clapped his hands together and bounced a bit. He was loving this so much more than Finn was.  
>"Yeah, yeah," Finn nodded slowly, processing it all. "It's really cool." He paused for a moment and seemed to remember what else he had to tell Kurt. "Oh, you guys are all invited to the wedding, too. His fiancée Amber has a huge family and he wants as many family members as he can get to come too. So we're all going. Mom, Burt, me, you. And Blaine too, if you want to ask him." Kurt was glowing with each word that came out of Finn's mouth.<p>

"When is it?" Kurt asked, grabbing a piece of paper and jotting down outfit ideas and details, no doubt.

"August."

Kurt dropped his pencil and it rattled off the table and onto the floor with a hollow plunk. "August? This August? As in…three months from now?" His face was frozen in appall.

"Yeah, why? That's months away."

"Exactly! You can't plan a big wedding in this little time! How can they expect…" Kurt trailed off, mumbling to himself about floral arrangements and color palettes. Finn just stared blankly at the back of Kurt's head waiting for him to rejoin the conversation. After a moment of hurried scribbling Kurt raised his head. "You think they would let me help?"

"Uh, sure? I'll let you call them later. Anyways…" Finn went to keep talking, but Kurt interrupted once again.

His mouth in a perfect 'o' shape, Kurt asked, "Who are you going to bring as your date?"

Finn froze. He hadn't thought that far. It was a wedding, after all. He had to bring a date. The best man had to have a date. But who would he bring? He had just dumped Quinn. She was still not convinced that the break-up had happened…but it had.

It would be weird to bring another one of the glee club girls. And to be completely honest, he didn't know too many other girls.

And then there was Rachel. Yes, Rachel. They had a history; everyone knew that. They both did as well. Currently they were friends, weren't they? They talked. They sang together. She gave him advice, he her. Well, she told him that he shouldn't be with Quinn, which was technically advice. He told her to avoid Jesse, which was also advice. So friends. They were friends. So why was Finn having such a difficult time defining their relationship? Why couldn't he justify a reason for asking her?

"Dunno," Finn shrugged, trying to disguise his internal struggle.

Kurt clucked his tongue. He was more of the overly concerned mother than Carole was. Most of the time it drove Finn nuts. But this time…maybe Kurt could help him figure it all out.

"Well, consider your options. Quinn's out. Don't wanna open up that box again…" Kurt laughed. "Too much baggage. You could always ask Santana," Kurt suggested, mildly amused. "She'd be a nice piece of arm candy. None of the other girls would really work…hmm."

Kurt hadn't mentioned Rachel. Finn knew it was for the same reason he had waited until last to suggest her himself.

When Finn didn't respond to any of Kurt's options, Kurt finally shook his head. "Pleeeease don't tell me you're thinking about asking Rachel…"

"I…" Finn began. He what? He had no idea what he was going to say in reply. He had hoped an excuse or explanation would form itself, but nothing came out.

"For the love of all things couture, just imagine, for one second, in your head, this wedding with Rachel as your date. Humor me."

Finn closed his eyes and imagined the scene, as Kurt had requested. He imagined pulling up outside her house as she walked down the front steps, looking breathtaking in a simple white sundress. They would ride to the wedding together, discussing nothings in the car, singing duets along the way. Finn would be up front at the ceremony, flanking Andy at the altar, watching Rachel in her seat as she smiled along and teared up at the appropriate moments. Afterwards, Finn would give his speech and Rachel would applaud and give him one of the special smiles she reserved only for him. He would ask her to dance, whisking her onto the dance floor, and she would joke about him tripping over his feet, stepping on hers. She would blush as he offered her a glass of champagne, which she would politely decline. Finn would let her wear his suit jacket at the end of the night as they walked, arm in arm, back to the car. As he is dropping her back off at home, Rachel would remind him of a particularly affectionate moment from the wedding, quoting a speech eloquently, and giggle. Finn would say something equally corny and romantic back and they would share an innocent kiss.

"Disaster, right?" Kurt interrupted the fantasy, smirking.

"No, no, yeah, you're right," Finn added quickly. "Total mayhem. Dramatics, horrible, horrible commentary about the band's singing, and she'd probably wear some ridiculous dress with a…a…pineapple pattern or something," Finn lied on the spot. "Definitely not taking her." Kurt smiled, satisfied. "Glad you talked me outta that one. Phew!" Finn realized he was probably overdoing it, but he wanted to convince Kurt long enough to try and work out his own selfish reasons for wanting Rachel there with him. This would buy him some time to figure it all out. A few weeks, at least, right?


End file.
